Last Reverie
by Shadels
Summary: (FFXV-Esque AU) While traveling on a road through the Gerudo Desert, Link's family car breaks down and they must stay at a nearby hotel as they wait for their car repairs. After seeing a strange light, Link decides to explore, and comes across an abandoned prison. After making his way through it's halls, he emerges on the other side and comes across a strange mirror... and a girl.


Hey, Shadels Here! Thank you for checking out my first fic, believe it or not. Recently, my love for twilight princess was reborn, and after playing Final Fantasy XV, I was intrigued by the idea of having a a Zelda fantasy world with swords, but with the high technology of cars and such. So I let my imagination go to work, and this is what came out. This will mainly be the TP universe, but I'll see if I can cleverly stick in some things from other universes. Hope you enjoy the ride. Alright, enough talk, now's it's pictu- I mean, Story time. *proceeds to make Thomas Sanders-esque vine* Will be Multiple POV.

* * *

"Is it just me or does it get better every year!?"

My mom and dad laugh in the front as I'm once again ecstatic about just having been at the Carnival of Time.

"Glad you enjoyed it kiddo! I always get nervous whether or not you'll grow bored of it."

" _No way!_ I don't think I'll every get bored going to Termina every year! It's awesome seeing new people and different places!" I say as I'm still remembering my trip with my parents.

"Indeed, like Snowhead, the Swamp Tour, Goron Village, Romani Ranch… The swordsman's school"

My face dropped as soon as I heard him say that. _No… there's no way he knows…_

"I heard you spent a majority of the time showing your skills with the blade at the swordsman's school. I thought I told you to wait until you were older before you started learning how to wield a sword."

 _Was he following me!? I made sure they never knew I was going there! I could lie, say I don't what they're talking about… oh, who am I kidding? I suck at lying._

"I-I couldn't help it! I just couldn't wait to learn how to use- I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't pun-" That's as far as I got before my dad exploded in laughter.

"Link, your father is teasing you. It's alright."

"H… he is?"

"Of course I am! I knew a long time ago that you weren't going to wait to use a sword as soon as you got yours from your grandfather. Honestly, a part of me is ecstatic you're that dedicated to it considering we've gone long past the use of swords. Everyone's so into these new technological weapons they're making nowadays."

"Yea, I know. I just really like swords."

"I know kiddo."

"Soooo… You're not mad?"

"Not one bit."

I let out a hefty sigh at that.

"That was mean, dad."

"Hehe, Sorry kiddo. Couldn't help it."

"On a sidetone, Your father and I actually went to the instructor after you left to find us in the town. He said that he's incredibly amazed at how well you've grown with your swordplay at such a young age. He said you put some of their greatest Terminan Swordsmen to shame."

"He did!? Oh, um… wow… I mean… I didn't think I was THAT good."

"You're too modest, Link. Be proud of the skills you trained hard to get." My dad shot me a smile in the rearview mirror as he said that.

"Thanks dad."

"Anywho, all things considered, I'll assume the swordsman's school was your favorite part of the trip?"

"Yea, I'd say so." I said as I gave my dad a big smile.

"I personally enjoyed our day at Great Bay." My mom comments as she shoots me a grin.

"I did too." My dad replies.

" _Honey_ , all you did was lie down under our umbrella and sleep the whole day away. You didn't even take a step in the water, which was a very nice temperature, might I add."

"I mean, I still enjoyed it. And I'm sure Link enjoyed it enough for the both of us, right bud?"

"You bet! I met a Zora there too! I think you guys saw him at the festival! He was the guitarist for The Indigo-Go's."

"My my! You met the guitarist of that band while at the beach? Quite the catch to make." My mom said slyly as she held her hand over her mouth in playful shock. I rolled my eyes over her little quip.

"Ugh… very funny, mom."

We all laughed a bit before we went back to silence again.

It's the typical conversations you'd expect between a kid and his parents. Not many words spoken, but you can still feel the amount of love spread through every word you say. And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

We've been going every year to the Carnival of Time in Termina for as long as I can remember. If there was one thing I never liked about it, it was the very long drive there. Termina is all the way past the Gerudo Desert until you get to Stone Tower, a city in Termina whose roads make my head spin. I always get scared we'd get lost there, but in the end, we always end up at Clock Town to make it for the Carnival. The drive is boring, but over time, I learned to appreciate the passing views and the talks with my parents on the way there. It's become a tradition for us at this point. And it's one I intend to keep on doing with them. My thoughts wander until I see the first bits of sand start showing up on the road.

"Ugh… great."

"Still not a fan of the desert?"

"Nope. Never liked it. You'd think I'd get used to it by now, but something about seeing nothing but sand for miles and miles just gets me irritated."

"I can understand that buddy. Don't worry, we'll be past the desert and back home in Hyrule before you know it."

I hummed in response as I continued looking at my window at the place I never really gained interest in during our trips. There's absolutely nothing for miles and miles here. And it grows very tiring to my eyes after while, yet no matter how hard I try, I can't fall asleep. Believe me, I've tried to put myself to sleep during this part of our drive, but I always wake up as soon as we cross into the desert. It's as if I'm forced to look at it, and it's frustrating. I let out a sigh as I continue to gaze at the never-ending sand.

After about 40 minutes of driving, we come to the part I always stare at when we pass it. It's the only different thing that always catches my eye and sparks my curiosity when we come by it every year.

Arbiters Grounds…

That's the name I got when I asked my parents what that place was. But I never really got an answer what it actually is. From the looks of it, I assumed it was an abandoned colosseum. So I just kept on believing it was after a while. I mean, what else could it be? It didn't matter to me anyways, it was just plain childlike curiosity, I'm gonna forget about it as soon as I get home.

As soon as I thought that…

 ** _BOOM_**

I felt the car jolt suddenly before I started to see the scenery stop to a standstill.

"Oh boy, that didn't sound good." My dad said slightly anxious.

I followed him as we both exited the car to check and see what the problem was. When my dad opened the car hood, a giant plume of smoke started to rise from the engine. I don't know cars, but seeing that was enough for me to know it wasn't good.

"Yea, there's no way I'm gonna be able to fix that." my dad said as he rubbed his hand over his head in exasperation.

"Dad?"

I saw my dad inhale and let out a huge sigh right before he turned to me with a melancholic smile.

"Sorry buddy. I think it'll be a while before we get home now."

 _Oh nooooo…._

"Honey, can you hop into the driver's seat? I'm gonna need you to steer for a tiny bit."

"Yes hon."

"Alright kiddo, I'm gonna need your help in pushing the car with me. I know there's a town a little ways from here, so we'll at least have somewhere to stay for the night."

 _Sigh_

"Alright, let's do it."

"Thanks buddy. Alright, Let's head out!"

Me and my dad both get behind the car and start pushing with our full strength towards the direction my dad says the town's in. Today's gonna be a looooong day.

* * *

"A BED! FINALLY!" I cried as i plopped face-down on the bed in the hotel room my family got for the night.

It had been about 20 minutes pushing the car before a tow truck came our way. Turns out mother knew pushing the car all the way to the nearest town would have been to strenuous on me and dad, so she called a tow truck that showed up before we were even halfway to the town. My dad is kinda stingy, so I knew he wanted to avoid using as many rupees as possible, but in this situation, I personally feel it was for the best. We got to the town quicker, and I'm not completely worn out as I know I would have been should me and dad pushed the car the whole way. But now, with the car in the local shop for repairs, we are apparently stuck here for about three days, something I'm not too ecstatic about.

"Seriously honey, you need to realize that sometimes it's necessary to spend rupees in these types of situations." My mom scolded my dad as we put our suitcases down.

"I know, dear. I'm just very stubborn when it comes to it." My dad replied as he put a few of our bags in order. When done, he turned to us with an expression that was filled with intent on making the best of our situation.

"So! While we're here, would you guys like to look around town? It's our first time here."

"Indeed it is," Mother inserted. "After all our annual trips, we never once actually stayed in one of the Gerudo towns."

"Pretty sure there's a reason for that." I replied with my face still planted into my pillow.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that bud! Who knows, maybe you might run into a cute Gerudo to impress with your swordsmanship."

"Dear! He's much to young for that! Don't put those sorts of ideas into his head!"

"He's also supposedly too young to be using a sword, yet he's apparently surpassed some of the best men in Termina who were revered to be greats."

"This is true." my mom had to tilt her head in admittance.

"Still have a hard time believing that Dad, but I'll take your word for it." Finally having laid my head in the pillow enough, I turned to my parents. "I also don't really care about impressing some cute girls. I'd rather find a strong girl to fight with a sword than just show off."

"Ah, so strong girls are your type then Link?"

"… We're getting off-topic dad." I said as my dad chuckled amused. "Regardless, if I saw anything before we stepped into this hotel room, it's that there's almost nothing in this town. Only places I saw that stood out were this hotel, a random food diner, and a Great Fairy's Station*."

"Ah, but did you also see the shooting gallery?"

"There's a shooting gallery here?!"

"There is kiddo! and we can go there-"

"Tomorrow," My mom finished for him. "You two as well as I have had enough fun for today. It's best if we tuck in early so we may wake bright and early to experience the full day. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Both me and dad replied.

"Wonderful, now after pushing the car for twenty minutes, you both smell of sweat. You both need a shower greatly."

"Not it." I yelled, wanting to be second to go in the shower.

"Very slick, Link. Alright, I guess I'm going in first. Be right back." He said after rubbing my head a bit.

I turn my head back into my pillow as I rest and wait for my turn in the shower. After about 10 minutes, my dad is done, so I gather my change of clothes and head into the shower myself. I sigh in relief as the refreshing water pours over my head and wipes away the sticky sweat off my shoulders. Pushing the car hadn't been that much of a chore, but it's the fact that it was in the insanely hot Gerudo Desert that I was inexplicably tired. At some point I ended up spacing out in the shower just letting the water continue wash over me. I must've been in there longer than I thought, cause I suddenly got a knock on the door.

"Oi, kiddo. you ok in there?"

"Yea, sorry! Just spaced out!" I yelled out embarrassed.

"Ok bud, just don't take too long. Your mom still needs to use the shower too. Don't use up all the hot water!"

"Sorry. I'll be out in a bit."

True to my word, I turned off the water, and dried myself off, and let my mom use the shower next. My dad decided to take a nap and since I wasn't tired, I just looked out my window, and wouldn't you know it? I had the perfect view of Arbiter's Grounds in the distance. I don't know why that place always seemed to interest me. It's probably my child curiosity making me want to explore the unknown. My parents usually got mad at me whenever I'd disappear to explore some of the local caves we have nearby our home. There wasn't anything in them in the end, but I just really enjoyed making my way through them. It sated my side that wanted to explore, and I'd always go home satisfied. That's probably why I'm so fascinated by that colosseum, but just like the caves, there's probably nothing new inside to discover. All things considered, my parents would always change the subject whenever I ask about that place, so I'll assume they don't want me going anywhere near there. I don't know if it's because they're being overprotective, or if they know something about that place I don't, but I stopped questioning it. As much as I feel a strange desire to go there, looking at it now as the sun sets, it doesn't look as appealing as before. I close my eyes and let out huge sigh before I take a last look at the colosseum…

Only for me to see a giant glow suddenly coming from the center.

"What the…" I stare off as it slowly becomes brighter, and then suddenly dissipates to the same darkness it was before.

 _What was that?!_ If there was a time I was ever interested in Arbiter's Grounds, it's right now. That itch I always felt and ignored whenever we passed it is now something I need to scratch! _I have to know what that was!_

"Ah, that was refreshing!" My mom says as she finally exits the bathroom. She notices me staring out the window and comes behind me. "What are you looking at honey?"

"Oh, just looking around. I can't really think of anything else to do." I mean, it's not exactly a lie. I really was just looking outside. She tilts her head to look down at me and smiles.

"See anything interesting?"

"Not really. Same old boring desert." Ok, that technically _was_ a lie. I'm hoping to the goddesses she doesn't call my bluff, cause if I'm forced to tell her what I saw, she'll most likely make sure to not take her eyes off me.

"Is that so? That's a shame. I know you don't like being here, but we'll be home soon." My mom pulls me into a hug and kisses my head.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go to bed. Your father's already had a head start on us."

We let out a soft laugh as I go to my bad and she joins my currently knocked out Dad on thiers.

"Good night Sweetheart."

"Night mom."

* * *

It took about 45 minutes before my mom finally fell asleep along with my dad, so I took that chance to prepare myself to investigate that mysterious glow. Equipped with my sword and wooden shield, as well as my slingshot I won at the carnival a year ago, I set out for Arbiter's Grounds. I had expected the desert to be really hot, but to my surprise, it was really cool at night. I like the cold, so I wasn't bothered by it at all.

Arbiters Grounds was a bit far off from the town, but after about an hour I finally had made it to the entrance. After breathing in a giant breath, I had took my first steps inside. First thing I was greeted with were small pits of quicksand and rickety path of tiles leading to the door on the other side. I can see why they would never let say anything about this place. the first room itself already looks really dangerous, especially for an ordinary child.

 _Luckily for me, I'm not an ordinary child._

I quickly made my way through the first room, and kept myself going. Some of the following rooms had been very dark, but thankfully I had brought my Fairylight* along. I was thankful I didn't run into any dangerous monsters. Only things I had encountered on my way through were a few bugs and rats that I immediately dealt with. Though the deeper I went into this place, the more I realized it didn't seem like a colosseum at all. It looked more like… a prison. A brutal prison. It had so many weapons and devices that looked ominous. I don't know what they were used for, and I didn't intend to find out. This would normally be the point where I should now be really scared, and tell myself to turn back, but strangely… _I didn't_. I felt more compelled to make it to the other side. I was… excited. This place ended up being far different from what I thought it was, and it made me want to keep going. Did I feel fear? Of course. I'm only human. I'd be concerned if I didn't. But ever since I was little, I never found myself frozen in my own fear. I somehow had this ability… to keep on facing the things I feared. Now is no different.

After going through a few rooms, I finally had come out through a large door, that led me outside to a spiralling staircase. Somehow, I knew.

 _This is it! This should lead me to that strange light I saw._

I started making my way up the stairs until I was brought to an open arena, that contained a giant block of obsidian, and a raised platform that had a small staircase leading right up to it. I couldn't contain my excitement as I walked towards the staircase to get a closer look. As I neared the foot of the stairs, something stopped me in my tracks.

 _Was that… humming?_ I heard something… someone singing a strange tune that sounded both soothing… and eerie. _There's someone else here? Why? Are they always here? Are they responsible for the light I saw?_

Driven by curiosity, I took my first step up the stairs and when I had taken a few steps, I caught my first glance of what it was. A girl. One I had never seen before. She had orange hair, and pale blue skin. She sat facing the obsidian block, next to her a large round mirror and she was looking up at the stars. She swayed back and forth as she continued humming her tune. The song itself is hypnotizing, and it makes me walk slowly closer towards her. I can't speak… and it's almost like I'm not even breathing. I come within a few steps from her, until I accidentally kicked a small rock at my feet making a sound. The next thing I know, she gasps and turns herself around in my direction to see what the sound was, breaking her song that had had me hypnotized. I was not prepared to see her face. It was… beautiful. Her eyes were a strong shade of red and looked straight at me. Judging by her looks, I would say she's about my age, but possibly a year older. But I come back to my senses when I take a good look at her expression. It's one of fear.

"A light dweller…" I hear her whisper. _Light dweller? What does she mean by that?_

Before I can even get a word in, she shoots to her feet and she summons a black blade out of nowhere and immediately charges at me. Brought to my survival instincts almost immediately, I draw my sword and clash with hers just in time. While holding her back, she looks me dead in my eyes with her own red ones with a look of determination and speaks in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live."

* * *

Great Fairy's Station - Basically a Gas station, like WaWas. I feel like if cars existed in the Zelda universe, they'd run off the endless magic given from the fairy springs.

FairyLight - A Magic-powered Flashlight.

Also, let me just say here, that if you guys catch innuendos in my story, they were truly unintentional. They just sound wrong cause of the current generation we live in. Don't think too hard on it. I'm not implying anything in my story. I'd make it obvious if I were. =w=


End file.
